The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling production in a spinning machine, or more specifically it relates to an apparatus for providing an alarm signaling the need for replacement of a nearly empty sliver can with a new one full of sliver at a spinning station of a spinning machine, such as an open-end or fluid jet spinning machine, of the type wherein a strand of sliver is fed to each of the plurality of spinning units of said spinning machine.
According to a conventional procedure in a spinning machine, e.g. an open-end spinning frame, which comprises a plurality of individual working or spinning stations each having a can for holding therein a strand of sliver to be fed continuously to its associated spring unit, it has been the practice to have a workman check each of the sliver cans on a periodic basis to determine the remaining quantity of sliver and to replace an almost empty can, if any, with one full of a strand of new sliver so that the trailing end of the old sliver may be connected with the trailing end of the new one.
This procedure is disadvantageous, however, not only in that the operation by the workman is troublesome and time-consuming, but also that more workmen are necessary in a spinning mill having a number of spinning frame. Moreover, a decrease in installations productivity of each spinning machine results if any of its spinning stations is left in a non-productive state for a long period of time with its sliver can emptied.
An object of the present invention is therefore to remove the above disadvantage by providing an apparatus for controlling production which can relieve production personnel in a spinning mill from the trouble associated with sliver can replacement.
Another object of the invention is thus to contribute to labor saving in a spinning mill.